


《困兽》chapter 11

by 2483980249



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker Iron Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球设定 PWP长篇连载铁A虫O 养父子设定 年上 因为某些缘故走AO3 和石墨图片未成年小朋友慎用。Summary：寡妇、秘密。





	《困兽》chapter 11

地面上的情况不大好，Tony已经在车上呆了好几天，但距离目的地还有一天的行程。这次出来他只带了Happy一个人，平时贴身保护的保镖都被他留在纽约地下城，留在Peter身边。

“你一个人都不带你真的不觉得很危险吗？”坐在驾驶座上的Happy出声了，这是他上车以后问过Tony最多的话，比起地下城，地面上要危险得多，特别是最近几年，叛军的势力越发的强大。但这位身价值千金的老板却一点也不在乎自己和他的安危，一个保镖都不带就跑到地面上来，这是他跟了他之后做过最荒唐的事情了。

Tony就呆在车厢的另一边，男人埋头在电脑前边不知道折腾些什么，如果有心人看一眼，就能知道半个小时前他的电脑屏幕就停留在这里没有动过。

Happy的话将他从虚无的空想中扯出来，他的眉头紧紧皱起来，这几天只要Happy问起这个Tony都迅速扯开话题，他总不能说他把保镖都留给Peter了吧？

“他就是个小混蛋，只有他欺负人的份。”他记得那时候Happy脸上的疲倦，无数次被叫到学校听老师教育的往往是Happy，Tony太忙了，即便他想亲自去解决Peter留下来的烂摊子，Tony也是心有余力不足。

Tony抬起手揉了揉眉心，Happy还在前头絮絮叨叨，但他真的不想去给Happy一个解释。总不能跟Happy说，Peter刚被临时标记不久，自己担心小孩儿出事所以才留了那么多保镖给他吧？

Happy会从他的话里知道Peter是个Omega。没有一个Alpha临时标记后会出现异样，只有Omega会，这个世界就是这么不公平。

而且他跟Peter搞在一起的事情也见不得光，乱伦？Tony自己不怕破事上身，但他怕那些破事纠缠上Peter，他亲爱的小儿子。

“你最近真的是有够奇怪的。” Happy自己一个人絮絮叨叨，念了几分钟，回头一看自己的老板依旧像个木头一样愣在电脑前边，他气得有点想踩急刹车。

但他不行，他还得靠Tony给他发工资过日子。

“你别管，让你出来是跟我查事情的。”Tony撇了一眼后视镜里的Happy，“我带的是助理，不是婆婆妈妈的女人。”，Tony觉得自己的脑袋有点痛，他现在只想赶紧查完事情然后回到Peter身边。

按道理临时标记后的依赖性是出在Omega身上的，可离开Peter没两天，Tony身上那股属于Omega的气息消退后，Tony越发地想念那个孩子。Tony试图把曾经靠近过Peter的衣物脱下来小心保存，但还是阻止不了那些香甜的薄荷牛奶的离开。

Tony看上去有些烦躁，他暴躁地扯过自己的衣领放在鼻翼旁边，试图在里边嗅出些许不同的气息，可闻到的只有属于Alpha的醇酒香气。Tony本可以打电话回去，打给那个不知道主动联系自己的小兔崽子，男人觉得闻不到他的气息，听一听男孩儿的声音也会让自己好过些。

但Tony偏不想这么做，他宁愿盯着通讯录发呆，在心里抱怨那个小兔崽子的冷漠也不愿意主动打个电话给他。

男人不知道的是Peter不是不想打电话，年轻的孩子只是在做些比打电话有意义多的事情。

Tony最终还是没有打电话给Peter，他到达目的地后做的第一件事情就是关闭自己所有的通讯，“他迟早会知道的，你这样瞒着也没用。”这是Happy在电梯里的第一句话，他看着Boss不停摆弄自己的仪器，叹了叹气。

进入地下城后，Tony带着助理就往城中最贫穷的地带走过去。

“你确定是这里？”Tony摘下自己墨镜，这事他年轻时在地面养成的习惯，你知道的有的时候耀眼的不是太阳，他只是想借墨镜挡住一些不想看见的人。

Happy低头又看了看手机的消息，再抬头看看房门旁边镶着的门牌，“是这里。”等Boss点头后，Happy整理了一下自己的着装，然后上前去按响那个门铃。

“天，这是多久没被人按过。”Happy收回手时，他的手指上已经是一片灰尘。他略微嫌弃地擦在自己的裤子上，然后退回Tony身边，等待房子的主人来开门。

两个人就这样一前一后地站在门口，Tony擦了擦自己的墨镜然后把它挂在胸口前，刚挂上去，两人就听见一个女人有些着急的声音。

“来了来了，抱歉我刚刚在厨……” 开门是一个风韵犹存的女人，一头棕色的长发散在身后。

Tony咳嗽两声清了清嗓子，“May.Parker？”他焦糖色的大眼睛直勾勾地看着女人，在女人震惊的眼神里他又向前走了一步，“Tony.Stark,我想你认识我。”没人不认识他。

“方便进去说话吗？我想站在门口两天不是什么好习惯。” 男人说。

女人有些走神，她当然认识Tony.Stark，这个名声大噪的人物没有谁不认识，只是令她感到震惊的是这个大名鼎鼎的人物居然知道她是谁。

那一场灾难后就没有人知道她是谁，人们只把她当成一个贫穷但好心的寡妇，毕竟她已经没有任何亲人了。

May似乎没有听见Tony在说什么，她沉浸在自己的世界里想着自己的事情，“咳咳”Happy有些看不过去了，因为他看见Boss的脸色已经开始不对劲。也是，这么多年来从来没有一个女人会在这位花花公子面前走神。

女人听见咳嗽声回过神来，她看着脸色不大好的Tony和他身后用拳头挡住嘴的助理才想起来自己把人晾在了门口，“抱歉，真不好意思。”May往后退了几步，侧开身子给两个男人让出一条道来，“请进吧，真不好意思，我太没有礼貌了。”女人笑道。

May想不到有什么理由能让有名的Tony·Stark来亲自上门，她坐在沙发上有些不安定。

比起女人的坐立不安，Tony倒是看上去比较悠闲。他端着茶杯有一口没一口地喝着，时不时地用眼睛撇一下坐在对面的女人。打量的目光过分明显，这让May看上去更加的不自在。

Happy站在一边有些看不过去了，他看了一眼May，然后用手肘撞了一下沙发上老板，然后在老板指责的目光里从衣服内兜里掏出那条Tony让他小心保管的项链。

“不知道你认不认得这个东西?"Tony从Happy手上接过项链，然后举高放在女人眼前。男人眯着眼睛，他紧紧地盯着眼前的这个女人，Tony不想错过女人脸上的任何一个表情，“我想你是认识的吧？”即使不坐在同一张沙发上，Tony也能感受到对面的这个女人在发抖。

他想May是认识的，“你为什么会有这个？！”女人的声音微微颤抖，她试图站起来去抢Tony手中的项链，却被男人一个猛地收手扑了个空。”你把它给我！“女人尖叫着，此时她已经顾不上失不失礼的问题，May只想把那条项链抢过来。

她是认得那条项链的，那是她给那个孩子亲自戴上的，她怎么可能不认识呢？

May的眼睛开始湿润，似乎只要她在眨眨眼睛，泪水就会毫不犹豫地顺着眼眶掉下来。May死死地看着眼前的这个Alpha，"把项链给我。“May又说了一遍，她的语气坚定。

然而Tony并不理会她，只是把项链放回自己身上的衣兜里，然后又端起茶杯吸了一口，“别着急，我们坐下来慢慢谈。”男人又喝了一口茶，他看着女人，直到May跌坐回沙发上。

“Happy，你先出去一下。”听到Boss喊自己，Happy很有分寸地点了点头，然后离开。

房间里只剩下这个意图不明的Alpha和一个不知所措的女人，May两只手压在腿上试图让自己冷静下来，但她没办法做到，女人的身体一直在发抖，她害怕从眼前这个人的嘴里听到不好的消息，她已经失去太多了，哥哥、嫂子甚至是深爱的丈夫，她与丈夫没有孩子，那个孩子是她活着唯一的希望了。

“他还活着。”Tony盯着May，半眯的眼睛让May看不清男人眼里的神情。

当听到这句话的时候，May再也忍不住，她紧紧地咬住自己的下唇，眼泪就这么抢着涌出眼眶，“他···他在哪？”May哭着问，她的手指攥着衣角。

Tony放下茶杯，女人的哭泣声让他有些头疼，他这一辈子最烦的就是看见人哭。男人又看了眼May，女人的眼睛已经哭红，不得不说的是女人那双哭红了的眼睛，跟Peter居然有几分相似，这让Tony的心软了几分。

男人又从衣兜里拿出那条项链，只是这次他不再把它拿在手上，Tony站起身坐到女人身边，他扯过May的手，有些郑重地将项链放到May的手上。

May用另外一只手擦了擦眼泪，然后把视线放在他们两人交合的手上，男人已经把那条项链的吊坠打开，一张小小的照片就展示在她的手心里。

看到照片May又激动起来，她猛地抓住Tony的手，“你告诉我他在哪里好不好？”May已经没了方才要抢项链的强势气焰，她软下声来，几近哀求地跟这个男人说话。

Tony想要把手抽回来，说实话他不习惯被人这么拉着，可女人的手劲此刻却大得出奇，Tony试了好几次都没能把手抽出来，也只能作罢。“我当然可以告诉你他在那里，甚至可以跟你保证他过得很好。”Tony说：“但你得告诉我一些事情。”。

“什么？”女人问。

感受到女人的手劲小了一点，Tony连忙把自己的手抽了回来。Tony甩了甩自己的手，起身又坐回May的对面，“关于那条项链的事情。”Tony给自己倒了一杯茶，“你知道的。”不是疑问，Tony很肯定May知道关于这条项链的所有事情。

May看着Tony，然后又看了看手上的项链，像是下定决心一样狠狠地握住手心的东西，再抬头的时候女人眼底一片坚定。

“你不可以轻易说出去。”

Happy百般无聊地站在外边，他时不时地会从窗口往里边看上两眼，但无奈视线太过狭隘，他根本没办法看清屋内的情况，偶尔只能看见自家Boss阴沉的脸色。

“叮。”裤兜里的手机发出了声音。

Happy拿出手机，看清楚是谁发过来的之后他又开始头疼了。

Peter这个小祖宗又怎么了？Happy拨通了Peter的电话，等人接通的时候Happy在心里把这个小祖宗骂了个遍，他最好就是不是又捅了什么篓子，上次一个人打了三个Alpha的事情他还没告诉Tony。

“让爸爸看通讯。”这是电话接通后Peter的第一句话，Happy甚至还来不及说些什么电话已经被Peter挂断。

Happy还在看着手机发呆，刚好身后的门就被推开来，Happy回头一看Boss手上拿着一个手提箱从门里走了出来，“Boss,Peter打电话来说发了东西给你。'，他看见男人的眉头皱了起来，Happy还想说些什么却被Tony打断。

男人把手提箱塞到Happy手里，“先上车。”。

两人朝着地下城出口的方向走去，丝毫没有注意到那个女人站在窗边一动不动地盯着他们离去的身影。

等他们走远后，May返回卧室，从衣柜的最下端拿出一个盒子，打开是一张全家福，那是还在地面的时候拍的。

女人拿出相框，手指在照片上细细磨蹭着，“我找到他了。”女人笑了，可眼泪却止不住地往下滴落，它们落在玻璃框上散成一朵朵花。

“他会回来的，一定会的。”


End file.
